


You're A Good Man, Glenn Cullen

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Evil Hangovers, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Regret, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to both The Morning After and Consolation.  Glenn and Ollie become (somewhat vitriolic) friends again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Good Man, Glenn Cullen

Glenn only had himself to blame: he knew that. Pain, wearing hobnail boots, kicked against the inside of his skull. Much to his surprise, he was still holding a half-empty tumbler of whiskey. He set it down gingerly on the floor then tried to sit up, but the effort was too much and he flopped back against his comfortable armchair.

"Jesus Christ," he said aloud, "why the hell did I get so bloody drunk?"

He heard a low moan in response and he squinted down, taking in the soles of two long, black leather-shod feet on the armrest of the sofa.

"Shut up, Glenn," Ollie moaned, "I'm fucking dying here."

"It's all your fault, you know," Glenn said, wincing. "You're a bad influence."

"Nothing's changed then. Get us some water, would you, old man?"

Glenn rose reluctantly from the armchair. The room started to revolve unpleasantly and he clutched the back of the chair until it righted itself. He stomped off to the kitchen, opening the cabinet and pulling out a tall glass. He winced as the doors slammed themselves shut. He splashed his reddened face with tap water before carrying the full glass back to the living room.

"Thanks," Ollie said drowsily as Glenn set the glass down on the carpet, "Christ, you look terrible."

Glenn half-smiled.

"That goes for both of us. Looks like you're old enough to shave, anyway."

Ollie ran a palm over his new-grown stubble and grimaced.

"Got any walls that need sanding? God. My head really does feel like a bat's shat in it."

"Yeah, mine too. Can't remember the last time I got so out of it. Not even at Hugh's wedding."

"Hmm," Ollie said, staring at the underside of the lightbulb. "Ever hear from him again?"

"No. Not a thing. Not even a postcard."

"Yeah, typical bloke, doesn't write, doesn't ring..."

"Oh stop it Ollie, please!"

"Sorry."

There was a pause, in which the only sound was the ticking of the wall clock. Ollie looked at his watch.

"Ah. Time I got going. Ronnie will be wondering where I am."

"Ronnie?"

"Boyfriend. Oh - I never told you I'm bi, did I?"

"I guessed, actually," Glenn said. Ollie frowned.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"You seemed very hurt when Angela Heaney dumped you. And Hugh and I saw you flirting with Dan Miller. It wasn't difficult to work out."

"Fuck me," Ollie said, "I thought I was being subtle."

There was a pause, and then Glenn sighed.

"I'm sorry about that debacle with Dan Miller, you know. You didn't deserve to be taken apart by the press the way you were."

Ollie rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"Water under the bridge, mate. The only thing I'm sorry about is betraying you."

"It's OK, Ollie. You were under oath, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry. You're a good man, Glenn Cullen."

"Forget it. Anyway, things are much better now because - "

The door swung open. Robyn, tired and cross, stood in her red dressing gown.

"Glenn, why didn't you come to bed? And what's he doing here?" she said, her eyes blazing at Ollie.

"It's OK, love," Glenn said, smiling at her. "I told him he could stay here. He was far too out of it to travel home alone."

Ollie rose unsteadily to his feet.

"It's OK Robyn, I'm going now."

"Right," Glenn said, "I'll show you out."

 

"Well," Ollie said on the doorstep. "Best be off."

They shook hands, then Glenn handed a bag to him.

"Your laptop. Don't lose it, OK?"

"Oh Christ. Thanks, mate. For...for so many things."

"Take care," Glenn said, before closing the door.

THE END


End file.
